The Boys in the Club
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: 3rd in the Boys series. A night out in New York City ends up being much different than Sebastian thought it would be.


**Title: **The Boys in the Club

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **A night out in New York City ends up being much different than Sebastian thought it would be.

* * *

Kurt showed up at the door of Sebastian's apartment fifteen minutes late. He barely managed to shake off Rachel and Santana, who proceeded to yell loudly after him about how he was wearing his 'get laid' jeans and the subway had been running behind schedule. He ran from the subway to the apartment and reached Sebastian's door breathless. "About time," Sebastian said as he flung the door open. "I was beginning to think that you'd stood me up."

"Fuck...you," Kurt said between breaths.

Sebastian winked and reached forward, pulling Kurt into the apartment. "Sit down before you faint," he said as he pushed Kurt down on the sofa.

Kurt rolled his eyes but settled on the couch and taking deep breaths. His breathing had finally evened out when Sebastian walked back into the room. Kurt took a minute to let his eyes roam up Sebastian's body; from his long legs encased in dark denim, to his broad chest in a green button-up that made his eyes sparkle, and finally to his pink lips which Kurt had to tear his eyes away from. "So...do you even know where we are going?"

"Sure," Sebastian grinned and leaned up against the wall. He crossed his arms over his chest in a way that would look confrontational but on him just looked casual. _And sexy, _Kurt's brain supplied as he watched the material of his shirt stretch across the muscles. "I do know how to google. There is a gay club not far from here with pretty good reviews and doesn't look sketchy. You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Kurt said as he got up. He smoothed his hands down his shirt and couldn't help but preen a little at the way Sebastian looked at him. "You coming Bas," he teased as he headed out the front door.

Sebastian locked up behind him and watched that amazing ass walk down the hallway. For the first time in his life, Sebastian wondered if he'd bitten off more than he could chew with this boy.

-x-

The club, called Desire, was filled with loud music and a ton of men when they walked through the door. Kurt and Sebastian headed towards the bar, "What do you want?"

"Surprise me," Kurt yelled back and turned to scan the area. He'd been to his fair share of gay bars with Adam but he'd never been to this one. They had liked more laid back bars, with small dance floors and guys who were just...normal. This bar was loud with every kind stereotype gay on the dance floor; from twinks, to bears, to leather daddies and Kurt knew his eyes were wide with half excitement and half terror.

"Here you go princess," Sebastian said as he handed Kurt drink. "So, what do you think?"

"It's loud," Kurt yelled, "but the music is good."

Sebastian tipped his head back and drained his drink. "Then finish that up and we'll dance."

Kurt followed his lead, draining his drink in one gulp and sitting the glass back on the bar. Sebastian held his hand out and Kurt took it, letting Sebastian lead him to the dance floor. They wormed their way through the mass of bodies, finding a space somewhere in the middle. Sebastian turned towards him and pulled him by the hand, their bodies pressing together as Kurt's arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck.

If Kurt had thought Sebastian had danced well before, it couldn't hold a candle to how he danced now. Sebastian led him in a sensuous dance that had their hips moving to the beat and their bodies pressed so close that no air existed between them. The song changed into something with more bass and little dirtier. Sebastian began thrusting his hips against Kurt's, his hands sliding from his waist to his lower back and sliding a thigh between his legs. "Fuck, you feel good." Sebastian's words could barely be heard over the music, but they stirred something inside Kurt. He followed Sebastian's lead, occasionally breaking their eye contact to take in the scene around him.

Spying a move he knew would drive Sebastian wild, he pulled away from the tight grasp. Sebastian's face fell and he opened his mouth to speak, when Kurt turned. He reached behind him to wrap his arm around Sebastian's neck and moved his hips in time with the music, grinding his ass back against him.

"Fuck you," Sebastian said as he leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You know exactly what the fuck you are doing, don't you?" His hands came to rest on Kurt's hips, but after a few seconds he slide his right hand under Kurt's shirt to press against the hot flesh of his stomach.

Kurt looked over his shoulder and winked, keeping up the steady rhythm of the song. He lost track of how long they danced, the music and body heat surrounded them in some kind of different world. A sort of bubble that existed with only him and Sebastian, pressed together and panting.

"Hello gorgeous," a man said loudly over the music and stopped in front of Kurt. He was tall, tan, and completely shirtless with dark eyes and black hair. Kurt couldn't deny that he was handsome. Sebastian's hand tightened on Kurt's hip but neither boy said anything. "Can I butt in?"

"No thank you," Kurt said with a smile.

"Well you are pretty too angel, but I was talking to the boy behind you." The man looked over Kurt's shoulder to make eye contact with Sebastian.

Kurt felt like he'd been doused in cold water. Logically he knew that guys would hit on Sebastian and neither of them had said that they were there together. Kurt began to pull away from Sebastian, giving him the opportunity to break their connection and join the gorgeous man in front of them. "No thanks," Kurt could hear him say.

"Ah, well it can't hurt to try. Let me know if you change your mind." The man winked and walked off, showing both of them a round ass encased in leather pants.

Kurt turned to face Sebastian, "You didn't have to do that."

"What?"

Kurt stepped closer to him so that he could be heard over the music. "You didn't have to tell him no if you wanted to dance with him. It's not like..."

"It's not like what?" Anger flashed across Sebastian's face for a second before he pulled it back. "Right, well I guess if you don't want to dance anymore I will take him up on his offer." Sebastian stepped forward, pushing past Kurt and heading off in the direction of the guy.

"Wait," Kurt yelled and ran after him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face him. He didn't know what to say, or what to do with the obvious hurt expression on Sebastian's face. He just surged up without thinking and kissed him.

Sebastian kissed back hard, grabbing Kurt's hips and pulling him close. He kissed Kurt until they were both breathless and pulled away slowly. "Kurt..."

"Let's just dance, okay?"

Sebastian frowned slightly but nodded, following Kurt back out on the floor.

-x-

"I'm so fucking hot," Sebastian said as they stumbled out of the side door. After hours of dancing, both boys had agreed that it was enough and had headed out of the club.

"And so humble too," Kurt said with a grin.

"Oh fuck off, you know what I meant." Sebastian headed towards his apartment, Kurt behind him. Neither one said anything for a few blocks. The kiss still hung between them, much like that night at Scandals had.

Kurt stopped walking and touched Sebastian's arm, "Wait."

Sebastian turned to face him, "Something wrong?"

"We need to talk," Kurt shifted from one foot to the other with obvious discomfort. "About..."

"Everything," Sebastian whispered as he stepped closer to Kurt. "The night of Jeff's party, the kisses, and that awkward situation in the club. I know. I'm not avoiding it, promise, but I'm not doing it on the street either."

Kurt nodded, "But...my subway stop is coming up and I need to know if I should get on it."

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, "You could...stay? It's not like we haven't spent the night together before."

"I didn't want to assume," Kurt pointed out. "Well...lead the way. Can we can pick up some food on the way, because I'm starving?"

"Sure thing," Sebastian said with a smile. This time they walked side by side, their hands inches away from each other. They made one stop at the Chinese place near Sebastian's apartment and then settled in on the floor of his living room with cartons of food and chopsticks. "So...you wanted to talk?"

Kurt swallowed his bite of food and looked up at Sebastian. "Well...I kind of assumed that we were going to the club as just friends. That you were going to...find someone."

Sebastian put his food down and leaned back against the couch. "I should have clarified. I wasn't out looking for someone else. I just...thought we could have fun."

"I did," Kurt blurted out, "I...umm did have fun." He hung his head as he felt his cheeks getting hot.

"I did too," Sebastian whispered. He moved the food that sat between them over and crawled across the floor until he could sit in front of Kurt. "Hey, look at me?"

Kurt brought his head up slowly, "Hi."

"Hey babe," Sebastian said with a smile and leaned forward to cup his cheek. "Do you remember the night of Jeff's party when I asked you out? And it kind of never happened because of your dad's doctor visits and me having to pack?" Kurt nodded. "Well I should have been a little clearer, I had kind of hoped this was a date."

Kurt giggled, "Really Bas? A gay bar as a first date?"

"Kind of have a theme going here," Sebastian said and Kurt was amazed at the way he blushed. "I was kind of being an idiot, okay? I wanted to ask you out, but you hadn't really said anything about the date that never was and so I assumed that maybe you weren't interested. I picked a neutral place in case you weren't interested."

Kurt smiled, "I'm interested."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kurt leaned forward and kissed Sebastian softly. He pulled back but only so far as to rest his forehead against Sebastian's. "Will you go out with me tomorrow? My treat and my date idea?"

Sebastian grinned, "Yeah I'd be cool with that."


End file.
